Flames into Ashes
by refiero
Summary: Story of Rin's life after fighting amaimon infront of his friends and all the troubles that comes from it. Slight RinxShiemi happening.
1. Chapter 1

**Flames to Ashes: chapter 1**

***NOTE* This is my first story. I've had many ideas for fanfiction but I've never written them out. Please criticize all you want, just don't be rude about it ;)**

***NOTE 2* This chapter is just a recap of when Rin showed his powers in front of everyone when fighting Amaimon**

Rin hated his life. I mean his life was never the best to begin with, fights all the time, no job and always getting hassled by his old man Shiro. Rin's world took a down spiral when Shiro was possessed by Satan and died saving him, the same day he was told that he and Yukio were the spawns of Satan himself. Meaningless to say, that was all behind him and the only things on his mind were avenging Shiro, protecting his younger brother and keeping his real identity a secret from the people he cared for most.

**((Skipping far ahead to the training camp in the forest))**

Rin fell face first onto the campsite with a sigh. The only person still on their feet was Bon, which was surprising to see since he was the biggest person in the group. Rin would have thought that his devil powers would have given him better endurance, not that he was un-fit. Shura, drunk as ever, stumbled over to the group who had just arrived with the lantern. "Oh..? Everyone's here... Then who cast the flare?" "WAHHOOOOOOOOOO" Yelled Amaimon as he flew into the campsite. "Go Behemoth!" He said as the monster Amaimon had beside him leapt towards the confused esquire campers. Shura, forgetting all about her tipsy-ness pulls out her sword from the design on her (delicious) chest. "Don't just stand there!" Yelling Shura as she whistles. Suddenly, a huge, bright array appears on the ground. As it flashes Amaimon and his ugly pet are sent flying into the air, away from the campsite. "Who the hell was that!?" Bon said, obviously confused. "Amaimon…." sighed Shura quieter than usual. Everyone was shocked to see the earth king that nobody noticed Shiemi silently wandering towards the edge of the circular array. "NO SHIEMI DON'T GO OUT!" Rin screamed, dashing towards Shiemi. Rin was too late though; Shiemi took the last step outside the bright array and was greeted by a sly Amaimon, grabbing her.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE* First fanfic, please give contructive criticism**

**NOTE 2* This is my version of Rin's fight with Amaimon and aftermath. Next chapter will be all original work **

"Maybe I'll make her my bride. Would you like that?" asked Amaimon. Shiemi only but nodded without a second thought. As if Amaimon wasn't enough, his pet Behemoth came rampaging out of the forested area. "Shit… I'll catch up with you later! Go rescue her." exclaimed Shura, and she thrust Rin's sword towards him before running to deal with the pet. Amaimon winked at Rin before disappearing into the forest, with Rin chasing him. Rin told himself that he wouldn't draw his sword against Amaimon. He told himself that he would rather die than let his friends see what he truly was. Amaimon, sly as he is, knew what words would set Rin into a rage, causing him to not think and unsheathe his sword. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Rin screamed blue flames covering his body. Rin never wanted to lose control and be consumed by his own power but he had no control over that anymore. Rin wasn't able to control his body. He could see everything that was happening but it felt like he was floating in a pool of water being dragged down into what seemed like a bottomless pool of blackness. As the picture of whatever was controlling his body got smaller and Rin's vision got darker his eyes started to close. Unable to fight back Rin's eyes closed and he was consumed by the blackness.

When Rin awoke, it wasn't the familiar feeling of sleepiness when you first get out of bed. No, it was the feeling you get when you accidentally fall asleep and you find yourself eyes wide open, fully awake on the couch, but here it was a cement road. Rin's memories slowly faded back to him, the pool of water, being unable to move and Amaimon. Where were his friends? Had Amaimon won? All that was soon answered when Shura noticed he had awoken. "Ah, speak of the devil, he's awake." Shura was standing next to someone, someone with long blonde hair and a white suit on. Rin was pretty sure that this guy was from the Vatican just by the looks. "Oh. Why hello there. I am paladin Arthur Auguste Angel. And on order of the Vatican I am hereby taking you in for questioning." He said while moving towards Rin still lying on the floor. Rin was suddenly lifted onto his feet by two exorcists, both of which he'd never seen before. Unable to resist, Rin was handcuffed and was being taken with Arthur to a small armored van a few steps away. "Wait!" A female voiced yelled. Rin turned around to see all of his friends standing there with looks of utter astonishment. It was obvious to Rin that Shiemi was the holder of that voice. "Wait… Rin, wh-" Shiemi tried to get out, tears in her eyes. Bon, standing behind right behind Shiemi pushed her out of the way and said with much hatred "What the FUCK are you."


	3. Chapter 3

WOO! I FINALLY DID IT! CHAPTER 3 IS FINALLY HERE!

CHAPTER 4 ISNT FAR BEHIND.

**NOTE* **Please excuse any grammar errors, Im really tired since I've been sick recently. Anyway, ENJOY!

The pain that Rin felt was just too much for him to bear. I mean, he was dragged away in front of his friends by those emotionless, sons of bitches right to the Vatican. Sitting in his jail cell was not all that bad though. It gave him time to think about what to tell his friends back at cram school. _Yeah, that's right, everyone's gonna be afraid of me now, I wouldn't be surprised if they tried to kill me. Why doesn't Bon just come in here and shoot me? It would just be easier for me and everyone else._ Wearing nothing but shorts and a ripped t-shirt Rin sat up in his bed, light rays from the noon hour sun flashing into the dark room from the partially closed blinds made Rin cringe. How many days had it been since he was taken from the forest. How many days had it been since he had been in class. Rin sighed with heavy sadness, while changing into new clothes for the first time in days. Rin loathed for someone to listen to his problems and help him through these troubled times. To Rin's dismay, Yukio was out on a mission and would not be back for at least three more days. The only other "friend" that Rin had was Shiemi, and the last time he had went to see her at her garden she had thrown low grade holy water on him. Thank god it was only low grade stuff though, it still burned like hell but didn't leave any visual scaring or open wounds. Rin, tired with his pain and suffering laid back in his hard bed only to fall asleep once again.

Rin slowly opened his sleep filled eyes. _Todays the day isn't it. The day I finally go back to class._ _Let's just hope it goes well._ Rin lifted himself off of the bed and stretched. Heading into the washroom (bathroom if you want) to take his morning shower Rin saw something shine in the corner of his eye. Rin slightly turned to see what the flashing object was when he saw it. On Yukio`s side of the room lay a picture frame on the desk. It was the picture that was taken of Rin, Yukio and Shiro right before Yukio left for the academy, all smiling. Seeing this picture made Rin freeze in place. Filled with remorse, Rin slumped to the ground and started to cry. _Yeah, today is the day I stop being a cry baby and face me friends._


	4. Chapter 4

**HUGE NOTE*****"chest balls" refers to boobs. that is all.**

**Also, next chapter and on will be hinted rin x shiemi.**

While opening the door to his classroom, Rin held his breath. What would he find just behind the old wooden door? Was it going to be sorrow or joy? Rin braced himself for whatever was about to come his way but. . . Nothing? Rin opened his eyes to find an empty classroom and lights on. _Phew, I'm actually early, gives me time to put on my disguise._ Finding the darkest part of the classroom Rin sat down and grabbed a long cloak with hood out of his backpack and tied it on. Nobody would know that it would be him unless they actually came up to him, which wouldn't happen. Only a few minutes passed until the hearing of footsteps could be heard. Rin tensed, was it class time already? What felt like minutes to Rin were only seconds. Soon, the classroom door opened and in stepped a few of Rin's classmates, Bon, Shima and Konekomaru. By the time class started everyone was in their seats and had paid no attention to the cloaked figure in the back of the room.

As class went on, Shiemi looked behind herself multiple times. Nobody but her and Shura (who was teaching) had noticed the man in the room. Rin looked the other way, his hood covering his face, he could not allow anyone to de-mask him, no matter what.

Something felt off to Rin. Shura had stopped speaking and the room was silent. Rin lifted his a head a small bit too see what was happening when he caught glimpse of a big pair of "chest balls" and a small bikini. Shocked, Rin fell off his chair and onto the floor. Trying to pull the cover of his hood down he realized that it was caught on the chair and no longer covering him. Scrambling off of the floor to unhook his cloak he was grabbed by the back of his shirt and dragged out of his seating row. "Ooooh! Lookie what I found!" Shura said, with a mischievous grin on her face. Struggling to free himself, Rin felt like people were staring at him. He was right, the whole class turned around and gasped. Rin looked up to see the shocked faces of his friends and stopped fighting Shura. "W-w-wait… Rin? What are you doing here?" Shiemi hardly managed to get out. Not knowing what to say, Rin just collapsed onto the floor and let his head fall. _What do I do now…?_


End file.
